


The First of Many

by Kalia Devereaux (Ravensky)



Series: Our First Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensky/pseuds/Kalia%20Devereaux
Summary: An alternative telling of Magnu's and Alec's first time. Magnus and Alec have been together for a year and have yet to take the plunge. Deciding he's ready (and with a little nudge from Izzy), Alec readies himself to take the plunge.A/N: this is my story Closer but from Alec's POV but with extra details.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The people in this story aren't my own (Damn it!). The way they are implied whether personality wise or relationship wise does not reflect the actor's personal/public lives.  
> Warnings: Slash, PWP  
> Pairings: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane (Malec)  
> Initial scene inspired (borrowed) from the movie Burlesque.
> 
> This story is told by Alec's POV. It has more detail, extra pre-scenes and changed/extra dialogue.
> 
> Also I apologise for the delay. This was completed 2-3 month ago. I was waiting on my Beta and unfortunately she's a busy person. She finally gave me the A-okay to post.

Alec fell into a slumber holding onto the man that he loved. He was wholeheartedly glad he waited to have his first sexual experience but also was his first relationship. Hopefully, the first of many other moments in his life with Magnus . But this is not where this story starts…

~~~

**{3 days earlier}**

It was late evening at The Institute, Alec & Izzy sat on Izzy’s bed with a bowl of popcorn situated been the two of them. The room’s only illumination was the flickering lights from the movie that played on the mounted flat screen across from the bed. Izzy had demanded a sibling movie night with Alec as they hadn’t spent much time together outside of missions as of late. Alec could only agree and now they sat there with some movie his younger sister had picked. A movie he really wasn’t paying any attention to.

Alec’s mind wandered towards his body’s natural urges more as of late, which they just couldn’t be ignored. He wouldn’t ever admit it but he was slightly scared at the thought of his first time. Not because he was afraid of the pain or the fact he was kind of clueless about it but due to the fact that he just didn’t want to be horrible. He knew the fundamentals of sex but that was of hetrosex, not gay sex. He figured it wouldn’t be too much different. The male body wasn’t overly much different from females really.

Caught up in his thoughts, Alec sighed to himself without realising and it caught Izzy’s attention. “Alec, what’s up?”

Alec turned to Izzy and smiled. “It’s nothing really. It’s rather stupid…”

“Alec…” Izzy gave that warning tone to her brother, the one he knew that meant the conversation wasn’t going to end.

Alec sighed to himself again and took in Izzy’s expression before continuing. “Magnus and I still haven’t…”

Alec looked away, a blush covering his cheeks and Izzy could easily make it out in the dim light. Her eyes went wide as she realised what her brother was implying. “You mean you haven’t had sex yet?” Alec’s cheeks burned brighter and his ears went red. “Oh Alec, have you ever had sex?”

Alec didn’t look at his sister, the embarrassment being too much. “I have to commend you Alec, twenty three and you still have your vir…”

“Please don’t say that word Izzy,” Alec said cutting off his sister, another sigh leaving his lips. “I’ve just… hadn’t found someone I’ve wanted to with.” Alec then lowered his voice to barely a whisper, “And I don’t really know how… with a guy.”

Alex began to worry with Izzy’s next actions. His baby sister had this grin on her face that didn't go unnoticed as she reached for to the bedside table. Pulling her laptop from the side table, the elder Lightwood watched with intrigue and slightly worried as the smile never left Isabelle’s lips while her fingers glided across the keys. A minute or so later, the laptop was dumped in his lap and Alec looked at the range of different video and document tabs that were on screen.

“Look through those.”

Alec looked at Izzy horrified. “You are kidding me right!? I saw what was on some of those pages”

Alex felt Izzy shove him a bit as she laughed softly . “Oh don’t be silly. You want to know how to do it properly, right? I’ve seen it all before and I want to help you out big bro.”

Frustrated at himself for even letting the topic even being brought to Izzy’s attention, Alec gave in. With a sigh, Alec glanced over the pages. With every line on each page he got through, Alec felt his face get warmer with embarrassment. The only thought running through his head is ‘why? Why am I even entertaining this idea!?’

The pages got more and more detailed and when he started seeing diagrams, it became too much for Alec. He turned the screen away from Izzy’s prying eyes and quickly dropped the links for the pages into his own private server. It was all too much and the embarrassment was overwhelming. He couldn’t feel remotely comfortable looking this information over with his baby sister right beside him.

The lid of the laptop was carefully snapped shut and Alec returned the laptop to his sister, still too embarrassed to look directly at Izzy. It wasn’t any secret that his sister was ‘quite’ experienced in sexual affairs. She had guys, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike chasing her from a very young age but he never thought Isabelle would be the one to help inform him about sex, whether is partner was male, female or otherwise.

The information she provided, that he would look over properly in the solitude of his own sleeping quarters later; was informative. He’d half expected it to be pornographic but it was anything but that. Pushing his awkwardness away by attempted to clear the lump in his throat, Alec quietly whispered a “thank you” not waiting to see if she even heard him.

Though a dilemma still remained, “How..?” Alec cleared the lump in his throat again. He couldn’t believe he was asking Izzy for the advice this time. “How do I approach him…Magnus? I don’t want to come across as a…” A tense sigh left his lips, “well you know…”

Just then the two heard a squeal and laughter come from the TV, which made them both jump and instantly turn their attention back to the TV. On the screen, they saw Christina Aguilera's character covering her eyes as she squealed again when she peeked through her fingers again. Next their eyes are graced with seeing her naked co-star. Alec swallowed as he felt a light flutter in his stomach. The actor was attractive. Hardly comparable to Magnus but certainly attractive. A frown crossed Alec’s face as Izzy grabbed the remote but then his stomach dropped as he realised she was rewinding the movie. Something told him his sister was up to no good again. The movie started playing again from when the two entered the apartment in the scene. They both watched in silence as the scene played through.

The male star Jack, Alec noted; walked into the bedroom and returned with god awful pyjamas. He really had to try not laugh at how horrible they were. Alec couldn’t help but a smile cross his face at the thought of Magnus’ reaction had he seen those pyjamas.Alec imagined it’d play something along the lines of Magnus dropping the pyjamas into the volcano, Trou aux Cerfs in Mauritius and then a short portal trip to somewhere for a late lunch. Banter between the two characters drew his attention back to the screen, proceeded by Jack disappearing back into the room he once came from. Moments later, he came back in just the pyjama bottoms,as well as a ludicrous dialogue exchange about a glass a water for hangover prevention and then just as quick, Jack once again disappeared behind bedroom doors.

It was the next part that Alec got absorbed in, that he completely ignored Izzy’s excited squeal. Naturally the scene was shot never to show his appendage, but Alec still clearly see that Jack was naked.  Again the flutter returned to his stomach, his heart skipping a beat with a bated breath. Alec swore to himself, he’d never look at cookies the same ever again. Naked Jack, walking through his apartment. The biggest grin on his face as he chowed down on the treats. The cookie box covering his manhood. Alec knew that image would be burnt into his brain for a long time.

Seeing a  few similar personality traits between the character of Jack and Magnus,  the young Shadowhunter replayed the scene inside of his head, replacing Jack with Magnus. Only in place of the cookie box, Magnus held a potion bottle or something similar. Feeling his face heating up, Alec shook away the thought. Alec’s body reacted to the thought. He really wished it hadn’t. At least not with current company.

Focusing back to the TV, Jack returned to the bedroom and Alec was left feeling somewhat disappointed. He had honestly expected more to happen. On screen, Ali seemed to reflect Alec’s internal feelings  before she stood and began the process of removing her dress.  The doors of the bedroom open again and there was Jack, in a proper pair of pyjama pants walking in a casual yet determined stride to Ali. He came up behind Ali and brushed her hair aside before kissing her shoulder and neck.  Alec’s heart fluttered. He and Magnus had had plenty intimate moments but none had given him the intensity of the scene in front of him. He wanted that.

From there the scene proceeded to the two sleeping together and Ali singing a song on stage.

“Ahh ha!” Alec jumped at the sudden sound from his sister,  he’d been so caught up in his thoughts and emotions ; he  had momentarily forgot that she’d even been there. “Why don’t you try something like that with Magnus?”

Alec  remained silent for a moment and just stared at Izzy. His mind was completely blank but then suddenly he broke out laughing at his sibling’s words. “Izzy. It’s a movie. People really don’t do things like that…” Alec became a little unsure as he faded off, thinking about it.  He was brought back to the intensity he’d just felt. The pull at his heart, the fact that his pulse ran faster and the overall tingling feeling that had overcome his body.

“Come on Alec, they had to get an inspiration for the scene somewhere. Who's to say you can’t try your own little version with Magnus?”  Alec just watched the grin of Izzy’s face grow.

Alec thought about it for a bit and he knew Izzy was watching the gears grind in his head. “I’ll consider it but please, no more on this topic”

His dear sibling nodded and they sat back to continue watching the rest of the movie.    
  


~~~

**{2 days earlier}**

It was a cosy day in Brooklyn, both warlock and Shadowhunter sat on the outdoor couch. Magnus rested with his back against Alec’s chest and his feet up on the couch. The warlock sat there reading a book while Alec read over his shoulder, fingers idly tracing the exposed underside of Magnus’ arm.

The two sat there in silence for a long while and Alec was truly relaxed. Letting his guard down , Alec buried his face into Magnus’ hair, t aking in the scent on the man he loved.  However, he  instantly regretted it as he felt his body react. He pulled away , closing his eyes trying to regain his calm. Izzy’s words replaying from the night before.

_ “Who’s to say you can’t try your own little version with Magnus?” _

What he thought was an inward groan turned out to more vocal than he expected, ultimately , catching Magnus’ attention.

“Is everything alright Alexander?”

Alec looked down as the warlock angled his head to look at him. ‘Crap’ was what was said on the inside except that was not what he chose to say aloud.

“It’s nothing. Just something Izzy said.” From the returned frown across Magnus’ face, it appeared the warlock did not believe the reason he was given. Quickly he had to think of a way to deflect the attention, opting to lean in and kiss his boyfriend.  “Honest. It’s nothing. I just hope these quiet days last longer. I haven’t had much time to just enjoy everyone’s company without a demon blood being involved.” [up to here]

Alec hoped Magnus believed his half-truth. He had wanted these more quiet days to last and everyone had been pushing for him to be less work all the time and more sociable. He had finally started becoming comfortable with that, after much cohesion.

Alec listened to the agreeing hum of Magnus and then watched as the book was snapped shut and Magnus moved off him to sit now facing him. Alec frowned a bit at the loss of Magnus’ heat and just the overall comfort of him leaning against him.

“Alexander, you know me. I love a good party.” Alec nodded; he could see where this was going. “Well why don’t we have one tomorrow night? Everyone can let their hair down, blow off some steam”

Alec thought about it for a bit and then that smirk/smile that Magnus always reminded him to do more often crossed his lips. He knew he had made the right face, because Magnus’ lit up. “Yeah. You know Jace will want an open bar.”

Alec kissed Magnus as he whispered, “of course.”

**  
{Party Night}**

Alec looked around the room as he stood by the bar. Anyone who was anyone was there. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Raphael... Alec still had his reserves about Raphael but the Vamp was someone important to Magnus and he had ultimately helped Izzy out. Luke’s pack, other Downworlders and Shadowhunters were also present.

Alec took a mouthful of his drink feeling content, until he noticed Izzy walking directly towards him. He frowned as Izzy’s grinned largely, and he knew that wasn’t good news. His beloved sister was up to no good, and that always terrified him. She was a very devious person when she wanted to be.

“Alec!”

“Oh no…” Alec whispered under his breath while Izzy was out of ears reach. “Izzy, should I be afraid?”

Alec rolled his eyes at the feign look of shock on Izzy’s face. She wasn’t going to fool him. “I’m hurt big brother. I came to talk to you.”

Izzy latched herself onto Alec’s arm and the next thing Alec knew, he was being pulled through the loft. In the end, she pulled him into Magnus and his room and shut the door behind her.

“Ahh Izzy…?” Alec started getting worried and confused…very confused.

Izzy hadn’t even asked to come into the room. Not that he was worried about her finding anything in the room. There was nothing in the room that he knew of that could get him into trouble. And if anything, she’d know whatever it is she found wouldn’t be his. He was sure their ‘talk’ would clarify that. The loft was still completely decorated to Magnus’ taste. It just contained Alec’s clothes and an extra stash of Alec’s weaponry.

“Big bro, I have a little gift for you.” Alec watched as Izzy reached into her bag. Preparing himself for said ‘gift’, he placed his drink on the bedside table. Refusing to take his eyes away from his sister.

What he saw Izzy pull out of her bag was a small leather satchel. She chucked it to him, and with skill Alec caught it. But before he could even react beyond catching the object, he heard the door to the room open and looked up to see Izzy retreating. “You don’t need to thank me. I think you should use it tonight”

Next second, Izzy was gone and the door was shut. Alec  opened the leather satchel and left the life drain from him. Condoms and lube graced his sight.  Alec’s face now went bright red and growled out to Izzy before closing quickly throwing the satchel under the bed. He downed his drink and stormed out after his sister.

Unfortunately for the rest of the night, Izzy manage to avoid him and about half way through he just gave up.  His thoughts kept wandering back to the satchel and  Alec decided he needed more liquid courage. A few glasses of red wine or whatever they were serving did him well, until he started feeling the haze a bit too strongly and he backed off the drink.

Alec had ran into Magnus during the night, but they didn’t get to talk for too long.  It had disappointed him a little but he had expected it. His lover was a rather popular person. Everyone seemly wanting Magnus’ attention, which really was no different than usual but this time it was in a host-ly manner, rather than ‘Magnus we want this’ manner. That had also worked well for Alec as he built up his courage for the night. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to go ahead with sleeping with Magnus. But those short run ins with Magnus had made the slightly intoxicated Shadowhunter want to just grab him and have his way with Magnus' mouth. Saner minds prevailed and Alec kept himself composed.

**  
{1:30am}**

Alec hugged his brother & parabatai saying his farewells as Magnus said goodbye to Clary. It had been a long night and the couple were the last to leave. As Clary and Jace left, Alec watch Magnus close the door behind them. A sigh of relief left Magnus' lips as he slumped against the door. Alec couldn't help but smile as he strolled up to Magnus and claimed his weary lover’s lips. He had to admit, if only to himself that he'd wanted to do nothing but kiss the man all night but despite everyone knowing about their relationship, Alec still wasn't big on open affection such as kissing in public.  He felt that even the smallest of intimate moments should really be kept between them.

Both Shadowhunter and Warlock melted together as they kissed, moans slipping here and there from one another. Their kiss full of passion but they moved at a tender pace until they had to separate for air.

"Mmm my, Alexander. How I've wanted that all night" Rang with sweet breathless voice of Magnus.

Alec smiled down at Magnus and nodded, "Me too."

Alec moved to lean against the door on the other side of Magnus and groaned as he saw the mess of the loft. He heard a chuckle beside him and looked at Magnus. "You need not worry about the mess. I will fix this up with a little magic."

Alec knew there was no point fighting Magnus on the matter and he wasn't feeling up to cleaning everything by hand so he just gave an affirmative sound before pushing off the door.

Alec turned to Magnus and gave him another long passionate kiss before moving towards the bedroom. "I'm going to shower in the meantime."  Alec was tired but he was not going to let this chance go to waste.

Alec heard an "I'll be there soon" from Magnus before he closed the bedroom door.

Leaning against the door, Alec listened for a bit until he heard the first click of Magnus' fingers and he rushed to the side of the bed that he tossed the satchel under. He grabbed the 'present' from his sister and made sure it was within reach under the bed before running through the scene from the movie a few nights earlier.

It was now that the nerves hit Alec. He was afraid he was going to cock everything up and he started overthinking everything. Pacing the room for a moment, Alec realised what he was doing and stopped. Taking a deep breath, Alec tried to calm himself. It took a moment but he steeled himself for his next move.

Alec ran his hand through his hair before undoing the buttons on the dark burgundy shirt and laying it on a chair nearby the door. He kicked off his shoes and placed them with the shirt,  unbuttoned the top of his jeans before taking one last deep breath to steel his nerves as he opened the doors.

"I thought you were going to have a shower?" Magnus questioned.

"I wanted to take something so I don't have a hangover in the...later." Alec brushed past Magnus going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water and some headache pills.

Alec swallowed the pills and water, hoping his hand didn't shake due to the nerves. In his mind he was telling himself to play it cool but also his internal self-screamed 'you fool! You're really doing this!?'

Alec discarded the glass into the sink and headed back to the bedroom, trying to walk with a casual aloofness to him.

Once the door was shut, Alec released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and adjusted his jeans unconsciously. He quickly became aware of the restriction of his pants. He knew  Magnus had been eyeing him the whole time he'd been out of the room.  He’d felt Magnus’ eyes follow him.

Needing to do something about his issue, Alec removed his jeans and underwear before disappearing to the adjacent bathroom and turning the cold water on. Alec got under the cold spray and bit his lip in an attempt not to yelp at the cold water hitting his heated body. But nonetheless, he remained under the cold spray until his body settled before turned on the hot water and cleaning himself.

Once satisfied he had his body reactions under control, Alec shut off the shower and reached for a towel...only to find there wasn't any. Alec had sworn there were towels in the bathroom when he had entered. But there had been times when he swore the Loft had a mind of its own and did things on its own accord.

Alec got out of the shower and stood on the shower mat for a bit until he sighed and realised he could use the opportunity for the next part of enticing Magnus.

Oddly feeling more confident now, Alec opened the door to the bedroom and saw Magnus with his back turned to him. He saw the tail of Chairman Meow flicking through the air, leading Alec to believe that Magnus was petting the feline.

Once again Alec moved past Magnus, barely avoiding him though his wet hair dripped onto Magnus as he passed and went to the linen cupboard. Alec opened the cupboard and grabbed the towel, knowing Magnus’ eyes were definitely on him. He’d never heard to Warlock so quiet besides in his sleep.  He secretly hoped that was a sign that he was doing something right.

Alec held the first towel loosely in front of his manhood while he grabbed another and roughly dried his hair with it. Alec gently kicked the cupboard door shut before turning to face Magnus. Strolling his way over the Magnus, Alec felt a rush of confidence hit him as he watched Magnus stand there slightly slack jawed. He no longer gave his attention to the fur ball in his arms.

Alec questioned himself if he should torment his lover a little more and by the time he made it to Magnus, he decided to give him a slight break and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

“Needed a fresh towel.” Came the casual words from his lips and as he returned to the room, a massive grin broke out on his face.

At this stage, if seeing Alec naked with the only remote coverage being the towel didn’t get Magnus going, then nothing would as far as Alec was concerned but the look on Magnus’ face spoke loudly. Alec just hoped Magnus realised he was ready.

Alec finished drying himself and placed the towels on the rightful spot in the bathroom before pulling on a fresh pair of boxer briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide his reappearing erection.

Alec stood back from the door and waited for a moment to see if Magnus would let himself in. Not deterred in the slightest Alec decided to make the final move. He calmly opened the door and with a confident stride moved up behind Magnus, his hands placed on Magnus’ upper arms and his body lightly pressed to the others. He felt Magnus lean back slightly as well.

“Feeling better, Alexand…” The quiet question was heard, which Alec stopped as he kissed up along the left side of Magnus’ exposed neck. Now was not the time for talking in Alec’s mind.

Alec took pleasure in hearing Magnus moan just from the kisses to his neck. The taller male reached around the front of Magnus and pulled the already mostly open shirt off his shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin. Taking in the taste, the smell and just everything about Magnus, Alec started losing control. He spun Magnus to face him with urgency and in what felt like the longest of moments he stared deep into Magnus’ eyes before the pull got too strong and his hands were on Magnus’ face, cupping either side of the beautiful man’s face and he kissed him with all his need. Pacing himself. If only temporarily as their kiss went from just lips upon lips to open mouth, tongues barely touching.

Alec didn’t even register Magnus’ shirt falling to the floor until he felt one of the older male’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and the other rested on the back of his head. Their kiss deepened with each of their needs until their lungs burned from much needed air.

Alec rested his head against Magnus’ as they both tried to regain their breath. Eyes searching the others, wanting to make sure that he was going the right way of getting Magnus knowing his intent. Alec watched as Magnus glanced down and then back into his eyes. He swore he saw something going on behind those eyes and from the devious smile on that now ran across Magnus’ lips; it seemed to be a good thing. He couldn’t help his own mischievous smile to appear.

"Alexander, where did all this come from suddenly?" Questioned his panting lover.

Alec remained silent for a moment; he kept his focus on Magnus’ eyes. He just wanted to take in this moment. That his first time with Magnus might actually happen within this moment. Alec ghosted his lips over Magnus’ in a teasing fashion. He wanted to prove to Magnus that he was serious in wanting him.

“I’ve wanted this for a while.” Alec’s eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath, composing himself. He really didn’t want to stuff this up right now. “I didn’t know how to approach you.”

Alec felt relief rush over him as he saw Magnus’ smile and a tender kiss placed on his lips, “all you ever had to do was ask, Alexander”

Alec relaxed a little more, wondering why he’d bother with this whole little show but realised he had enjoyed the thrill of it and that had got him worked up again. Leaning in and hungrily kissing Magnus once again. Feeling particularly bold, Alec broke this kiss and without warning he swept Magnus off his feet. He had to have Magnus right now and nothing was going to stop him, short of the end of the world. And in the end, even that was questionable. Determined he carried the Warlock bridal style to the bedroom.

Magnus was place in the middle of the bed and Alec quickly joined him, climbing over top of him. Alec’s lips quickly found their way back to Magnus’ as the Shadowhunter placed himself between Magnus’ legs.

The need to breathe kicked in again as they parted, soft sounds of panting filled the air as Alec eyes wandered over the length of Magnus in front of him. Taking in the Warlock’s toned chest, noticing a few freckles. He wanted to burn this image into his mind, along with many others of Magnus. Alec’s eyes lingered on the obvious bulge in Magnus’ pants and a sense of internal pride washed over Alec knowing that he caused the same effect on Magus as Magnus had on him.

“Alexander, are you sure you are ready for this? We can wait, do something else. I don’t…”

Alec took in the sound of concern in Magnus’ voice but he quickly stopped that as he placed his index finger to Magnus’ lips. He didn’t know how the other man still couldn’t see that he was more than ready for this. The desperation in his kisses, the raging hard on in his underwear or even the slight wet patch on the front of said underwear from his pre-cum leaking cock wasn’t enough evidence apparently.

“Magnus, please. I am ready.” Alec placed another kiss on Magnus’ lips right before he set out to unbutton Magnus’ skinny jeans. “And you are entirely overdressed right now.”

Alec smiled when he heard Magnus’ chuckle to his words, the next thing he wasn’t ready for. A click of fingers filled the room and there laid Magnus stark naked as Alec’s hands were now empty. He knew his face was lit up bright with a blush as he nearly ended up with a handful of Magnus’ erection without warning.

Taking a moment to revel in the site of a fully naked Magnus, turned Alec on even more so which he thought was struggle enough at this point but the fact of the matter was made obvious from the twitch of his own now exposed cock, thanks to Magnus’ magic.

Alec’s next distraction came in the form of Magnus leaning up and running his hand through Alec’s hair, catching his eyes…questioning. “So how do you want to..? You could..? Unless you want me to be on..?”

Alec didn’t know to take the fact that Magnus was the nervous.  Concerned was the first feeling he felt as it  was Alec who hadn’t ever slept with anyone before. Man nor woman but he understood that Magnus just wanted to make sure that he was comfortable and he was sure. As if being sure wasn’t evident enough.

Alec reached down beside and under the bed to pull out the satchel that he had stashed there earlier. He knew Magnus’ eyes were on him, watching him in curiosity. He pulled out the small bottle of lube and a condom before placing the satchel back on the ground beside the bed.

“Someone is prepared.” Magnus verbally noted in an impressed tone.

Alec kind of wished he could have taken credit for that but it hadn’t really been his intent for all this happened tonight. He told himself he’d have to thank Isabelle later on… after a verbal murdering.

Alec looked up at Magnus, why was it now he had to get nervous again. His brain function didn’t know what it wanted to do.

“I…did some research.” Alec said quietly as he sat back on his feet and opened the condom, averting his eyes from Magnus. He found it slightly difficult rolling the rubber onto his twitching member and all because Magnus watched him. As if the Warlock’s presence wasn’t having enough of an effect to begin with. “And I want to take you…this time.”

Alec internally cursed himself, he didn’t even check which position Magnus wanted before he ‘suited’ himself up. His worries were extinguished when he felt Magnus reach up and kissed him lovingly. Strong caramel coloured legs wrapping around his waist, “You can have me anyway you want me, Alexander”

Alec lost control of himself momentarily as he rushed Magnus, hearing a gasp that turned to half a laugh before his lips came crashing down on Magnus with never ending desire. Alec gave into pure instinct as he grinded his member along Magnus’, only to be encouraged by the legs around his waist getting tighter. Alec kissed Magnus’ lips, his neck, shoulder, Adam's’ apple and nibbled on his chin. Magnus’ moans only fuelling him on, along with the hands in his hair.

Alec eventually being forced to ease off as he felt the pressure built up within him but also hearing Magnus call to him, “A-Alec…please. Wait, I don’t want this to end so soon.”

Alec steeled himself to his urges, as he also didn’t want the evening to go to waste. He had his intentions and he was going to see them through. His forehead rested against Magnus, as they both regained their composer once again. He took in the sexual haze that lied beneath Magnus’ eyes but also all the love that was behind the dark orbs.

“Hmm as much as I am enjoying this, I must admit, I do very much need you in a more…” Alec watched as a teasing smirk crossed Magnus’ lips and the Warlock leant up kissing him, nibbling momentarily on his lower lip. “Filling capacity”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Magnus’ words turned him on further (be that even possible), Alec would have laughed at such a ridiculous line. Oddly knowing what Magnus had meant, Alec reached for the bottle of lubrication that was still beside them on the bed. He sat back as he flicked the lid open and coated his fingers with enough of the substance as Magnus repositioned his legs so they now rested over Alec’s shoulders.

Alec took a breath and saw Magnus smile up at him, “Don’t be shy, Alexander. It may have been a while but I promise you won’t hurt me.”

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus as his middle finger circled Magnus’ entrance before pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. Moans filled the room as Magnus pushed further on the digit and Alec was entranced by Magnus’ reaction and the warmth engulfing his digit. He watched as Magnus’ eyes rolled back and became half lidded. Alec started working the singular digit in and out of Magnus as he had remembered seeing in the videos  within the links that had gone through once alone nights earlier . He could feel the walls of Magnus’ warmth grip on his finger tightly but it wasn’t that long until Magnus was pulling Alec down so his lips were by his ear.

“Add another. I’ve waited all this time.” Magnus without warning moaned into his ear as he continued to work his finger and Alec had to force himself not to completely lose it just yet.  “M-My patience is wearing a bit thin, Alexander.”

Alec gave into Magnus’ request and as he added the second finger, he swore he heard Magnus purr  and the sound was…erotic . He definitely noticed Magnus nibbling on his ear. Both fingers all the way in and Alec began stretching Magnus, causing his body to arch up off the bed from the feeling. Alec tried moving his fingers in different ways, fascinated at the different reactions he got in response. It truly felt that the body withering beneath him was trying to take him in completely.

Alec own body responded to how Magnus’ acted and the sounds that came from him. He wondered how else he would react to tasting Magnus, so Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck. Kissing, licking and nibbling at the perspiring flesh there and moving to Magnus’ chest, tongue swirling over a nipple while his free hand tended to the other.  Alec truly couldn’t describe the effects and the feelings that ran through him from just the simple action but it was new and he enjoyed it.

Pulling back Alec watched the perfectly flawlessness of Magnus continue to wither beneath him. Flawless until he gave into impulse and Alec left his only little mark of a hickey just below Magnus’ collarbone.

Just as he did, Magnus called to him. “Alexander…” Alec raised his head just enough to see Magnus looking at him with heavily lidded eyes. The sight was intoxicating. Magnus panting with exposed & glazed warlock mark. Alec figured he had to be doing the right thing if Magnus’ glamour had dropped. “I can’t take it anymore, love.”

Alec felt Magnus feel around on the bed for a moment before the bottle of lube was presented to him. The look of desperation on Magnus’ face was what Alec was greeted with when he returned his gaze to Magnus. “Please…”

Alec gave his own deep moan as he took the bottle from Magnus and slowly pulled his fingers free from the warm embrace. It didn’t slip Alec’s attention the quivered gasp mixed with a whimper from the loss of his fingers that came from Magnus. Alec opened the lube again and carefully lubricated his condom covered engorged member. With his member covered, Alec closed the bottle and discarded it beside the bed.

Reaching to the bedside table to grab a tissue to clean the excess lube off his hand, he heard a growl beneath him. There was a clicking sound of fingers and his own fingers were clean. He glanced down at an impatient looking High Warlock of Brooklyn, “I really cannot wait…”

Alec took note, ‘clean up: not important.’ He aligned his throbbing member with Magnus’ entrance. Pressing the head to the tight ring, he watched Magnus’ face. He continued to watch at the delight showed on Magnus’ face as he pushed in but his sight was short lived as his own pleasure took over and his head rolled back and eyes closed at the heat that engulfed his member.  The feeling from what he deemed as a simple act was overwhelming. He was completely enthralled by the warmth. The way Magnus’ body just took him in and the sensation. Every nerve ending was tingling with only something he could only mild relate to the adrenaline rush from the heat of battle.

Alec managed to open his eyes to see Magnus glowing gold eyes as he pushed in until he was buried deep to the hilt. The almost inaudible whisper of “...Magnus” slipped his lips causing Magnus to focus on him.

Alec watched as Magnus reached and placed his hand on the back of his head, pulling him down. The lips of the warlock’s ghosted his own as they kept their eyes on each other.

“Move, my Alexander.” The request came from Magnus before their lips came crashing together mixed with nibbling teeth and hungry tongues.

At this point it was like Alec’s body took over complete control and his mind just disappeared. He began moving within Magnus. Fumbling a bit at first as he made sure not to slip out but the vibrations that ran through him from Magnus’ moans only encouraged him. The two clung to each other with desperation as Alec gaged his movements based on Magnus’ reaction. He quickly learnt what Magnus liked and what he really enjoyed even more so. After sometime, Alec thrusted in at a particular angle and the sight that graced his eyes from something that could so simply called mesmerizing. He watched as his warlock arched up off the bed and an intense moan ripped through his throat. Alec watched as sparks appeared between them and he was intrigued. Alec thrusted in the same direction again and another pleasured cry rang through his ears. Alec ran his eyes up Magnus’ body until he saw the intense glow in the Warlock’s cat eyes.

“Alexander…” the call of his name from Magnus’ lips brought Alec back from his daze. It was than he realised that he had stopped thrusting and he’d been so caught up with the sight of a withering, perspiring Magnus Bane. Alec’s response to Magnus’ call was a confirming sound as he soaked in the sight. “I am impressed...” came the husky whispers from Magus.

Alec had to snort to himself at that point. Magnus was impressed. Alec was overwhelmed but in the good sense. The feeling of being with Magnus, seeing literal sparks between them and just what he could only call being fulfilled.

Alec was pulled into a breathless kiss that was accompanied by another moan from Magnus and it was realised that the movement caused Alec’s cock to rub Magnus the right way a bit. “For someone of...little experience. You manage to find the right sp…”

A loud moan ripped through the talking lips of Magnus once again as his eyes went wide. Alec gave a teasing smirk as he had thrusted again and hit that spot deep within Magnus that caused the sparks to appear between them again.

Alec in all his teasing was unprepared when he thrusted again and Magnus’ body gripped his cock causing his own moan to catch him by surprise. This sent Alec very much back into a primal state as his thrusts got faster, enjoying the newly found tightness on his member from Magnus’ tightening muscles. That was until it began becoming too much and he felt the pressure well up in his lower body.

Alec’s intentions of telling Magnus not to tease rapidly changed to trying to not release so soon. The young Shadowhunter didn’t even realise that he was openly saying ‘shit, shit, not yet’ as it ran through his mind.

Alec was on the verge of his release, when he was pulled down by Magnus again. Golden glowing cat eyes stared deep into vibrate hazel eyes and Alec saw the smile play across Magnus’ lips, “it’s okay, Alexander.” Alec felt himself pulled into a long loving kiss while Magnus’ hands went to his waist, giving a small pull deeper.

Continue Alec did, until his body jerked as his release rushed over his body without any real warning. As a purely instinctual thing, Alec’s body kept thrusting through his release and only got faster as he felt Magnus’ body grip onto his exhausted member and he heard Magnus moan his name and the warmth of Magnus’ ejaculation hit his stomach in spurts.

Exhausted but buzzed from his release, Alec barely managed to keep himself up long enough to pull out of Magnus before rolling to lie beside an equally exhausted Magnus. Both of them breathing heavy as they tried to regain themselves.

Running his hand over his brow, Alec laughed softly to himself. “I’m...I’m glad I waited.” Alec softly spoke as he lowered his hand and stared at the ceiling, being careful of the mess on his stomach. There was nothing but silence with the exception of the heavy breathing and Alec started to get worried. Magnus was never truly silent, not like this. He looked over and saw Magnus laying there with his eyes closed and the biggest grin on his face.

“...Magn~”

“I’m glad we waited too.”

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus turn to him. The warlock smiled at him not just with his lips but also with his eyes. He then heard a snap of fingers and noticed the cloth in Magnus’ hand. The older male reached over and Alec felt the warm, damp cloth being ran over his stomach. Alec gave a moan of relief as his eye rolled shut and he heard Magnus chuckle. Another click or two and Alec felt the forgotten condom gone from his exhausted member.

The two men got close and snuggled together, enjoying the silence. Alec slowly started to doze off, until he heard Magnus speak. “So research huh? Do tell, what said research did you do?”

Alec felt his heart skip and his felt his face heat up. Now was not the time to suddenly get embarrassed. Alec turned his head away as he felt Magnus raise his own. “Alexander…?”

Alec still didn’t turn back to Magnus as he swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it, “Izzy, showed me…” Alec cleared his throat again, “a document and sent me some reference material.”

Alec then turned back to Magnus slightly. Sure his face was bright red and not from their activities. His sight was graced with the look of shock on Magnus’ face from the corner of his eye and he internally sighed in relief when he heard Magnus laugh, “Why am I not surprised. I am glad she didn’t tell you to look at porn though. It is so completely unrealistic.”

Alec saw but also felt Magnus return his head to his chest. “I’m going to assume the ‘research’ was detailed. You seem to know well enough what to do for your first time, Alexander. Remind me later today to thank dear Isabelle later.”

Alec shook his head and groaned as he closed his eyes again, “Please don’t. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.” Alec yawned softly as he held onto Magnus more tightly, hoping he wouldn’t disappear and that the just passing events hadn’t just been a dream. “Goodnight Magnus.”

As Alec dozed off he heard Magnus hum a soft, “Goodnight, Alexander.”


End file.
